Complicated Love That Hurts
by Stratusfied Chaingang Soldier
Summary: John Cena is in love with someone. But there are some problems. One is that he has a girlfriend who he adores who is also pregnant with his first child. The other is that the other girl he loves is 14.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys whats up. I am currently putting my other story on hold for this one so I hope you like it. Plz r and r this story all reviews are appreciated. As you guys know I own none of the characters except for Hayley.**

* * *

Walking down the halls of the American Airlines Areana.14 yr. old Hayley became nervous. Not because she was a wrestler's daughter

but because of the fact that her dad had been transferred to Smackdown. When she started traveling with her dad he was on Raw. There

she had instantly became friends with everyone. But now she had to go with her dad to Smackdown. There she didn't know anyone. But

also because she didn't want to run into John Cena. Her favoritist wrestler since he had debuted in the WWE. Gosh was he so hawt.

Snapping out of her thoughts she found her dad's locker roon. Over on Smackdown my dad got his own locker room. She walked right

into the locker room that said Kane on the door.

"Whats up pops?"

"Hayley what have I told you about just barging into my locker room what if I was changing."

"Eww dad don't make me think about that. I'll knock next time promise." she said laughing.

"So what's McMahon making you do tonight?"

"Well I am scheduled to help Undertaker out against Randy and his dad."

"That sounds like fun."she said sarcastically.

"Well what are you doing tonight until I get done?"

"Oh you know the usual I thought about sneakin into some clubs."

"Hayley Elizabeth"

"Woah dad no need to use the middle name."

"But seriously I plan on finding some food I'm starved."

Just then a stagehand walked in.

"Uh Kane there ready for you."

"Ok thanks be there in a sec."

"Bye dad"

And with that he left.

* * *

Now time to find some food. Hayley thought to herself. 

No more than 2 minutes after she had walked out of her dad's locker room then she had run into someone.

"Hey watch" Hayley said before looking up. When she looked upshe stopped in mid sentence. Because when she looked up she saw

John Cena.

"Omg I am so sorry" Hayley muttered.

"Yo it's no biggie."

"Oh ok." Hayley said about to walk away when she felt an arm grab her.

"Hey wait I don't think I have seen you around here before you new?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Whatcha mean"

"Well you know how Kane got transferred to Smackdown."

"Yea".

"Well I'm Kanes daughter."

"Oh hey whats up I didn't even know Kane had a daughter."

"Yep he does"

"So where you headed?"

"Oh to catering you know gotta get some grub."

"Yea that's where I'm headed know wanna join me?"

"Yea that be great"

As they walked to catering John couldn't help but check out Hayley's body. She had on a pair of tight blue hiphuggers that clung to her

body so perfectly. Then he moved up to her upper half. She had on a green tanktop that just clung to her rounded breasts so great.

When he got to her face he thought she looked like an angel. She had shoulder length brown hair that just framed her face so well. She

had the biggest set of green eyes John had ever seen. Her lips were full and and a slight shade of pink. John found himself wanting to kiss

her and he barely knew her. If Hayley would have looked at John she would have noticed that he was giving her like a thousand once

overs. But she was too nervous to notice anything like that. When they got to catering Hayley thanked John and went over to the vending

machines. Hayley stuck her dollar in and pressed a button. She pushed the number for the item that she wanted but nothing happened.

She pushed it again nothing happened.

"Damn machine give me my chips" She said as she was hitting the machine Noticing what was going on John went over to the vending

machine.

"Need some help?"

"Yea just a little bit."

Just then John kicked the machine and out came the chips.

"How'd you do that?"

"Oh many yrs of practice." he replied with a smile.

As they made their way over to the table John couldn't help but wonder something.

"So how old are you?"

"14 almost 15 in two months."

Wow John sat their stunned he couldn't believe this beautiful woman was only 14. And with that knowledge it felt like a piece of John's

heart broke.


	2. Storming Off

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the WWE superstars. That's Vinces pleasure. Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**John couldn't believe that his heart felt broke. He had only known her for 2 hrs. And already she had an effect on him. The only other girl too do that was his girlfriend Trish Stratus. Who was also pregnant with his first child. **

**"Earth to John you still there man."**

**"What, oh yea I'm here"**

**"Ok thought I lost yea there."**

**"So how is Trish and the baby and know when I know when I last saw her she looked like she was about to pop."**

**"Yea the baby is due in about 2 months. She is at home right now resting. I am taking off about 2 weeks before the baby isborn."**

**"That's cool. So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"**

**"No Trish wants to keep it a secret but I wanna know."**

**"That sucks. So you got any names picked out."**

**"We're debating between a few if it' s a boy we're either gonna name it Jacob or Nicholas and if it's a girl we are going to either name it Audrey or." Just then John's cell phone rang. **

**"Hang on a sec while I get this."**

**"Hello oh hey baby."**

**Man he is so hot. and his smile his so perfect and those dimples make him even sexier. Just then Hayley was interuptted from her thoughts.**

**"Hayley there you are I have been looking for you everywhere."**

**"Hey dad how was it debuting on Smackdown?"**

**"It was great so are you ready to go?"**

**"Yea dad just let me say bye to John."**

**"Ok well make it quick I'm tired."**

**"Yea dad."**

**"Hey John I'm leaving my dad is ready. I'll talk to you later hopefully. "**

**"Yea definitley. See ya."**

**As Hayley walked away John couldn't help but notice Hayley's ass in those pants. It was nice very nice he thought.**

**"Oh what yea honey I am still here."**

* * *

**As Hayely and her dad gathered all there things Hayley couldn't help but think about John. I hope I get to talk to him more but I wonder if my dad will like me talking to him since he knows I have a major crush on him. **

**"Hayley so how did you like talking to JOHN CENA. Kane said in a lovey dovey voice.**

**"Dad shut up that wasn't funny and for your information I don't like him anymore. I don't like guys that have girlfriends. "**

**"Yea right don't lie to me I know you still like him."**

**"Whatever dad let's just go."**

* * *

**When John Cena got to his hotel he couldn't help but think about Hayley. She was just so beautiful. Her lips were just so full. Iwonder what they would be like to kiss.And she was funny and could laugh at herself. And those were some really attractive qualties. **

**"Wait I shouldn't have a crush on a 14 year old thats just wrong." John said outloud. **

**John thought that a cold shower might get his thoughts off of Hayley. So he did just that.

* * *

The next day was a very exciting day for Hayley. Today was the day her dad was finally going to give her wrestling lessons. Because just like her dad she shared the passion of wrestling.**

"Dad are you ready to give me my lessons?"

"Hayley I'm so sorry I can't give you wrestling lessons today. I got called into a meeting with Theodore Long and Vince McMahon regarding my story line."

"But dad you promised. You have to give me wrestling lessons."

"Hayley I said Ican't this meeting is regarding my job."

"Well whatever dad just leave me alone I don't even want to see you right now." Hayley yelled and ran right out the door.

"HayleyElizabethget back here now."

But too late she was already gone. And knowing Hayley she probably wouldn't be back for a long time. But the question was where would she go.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: John Cena finds Hayley but what happened to her when he finds her. Hey guys I finally got another chapter up. I just have been really busy with school. Thanks to all of my reviewers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. That's Vince's pleasure.**

* * *

Hayley ran as fast as she could out the door. She ran past building after building. As she ran she thought about how much of an ass she made of herself. But she couldn't go back and face her dad at least not right now. So she kept running until she couldn't run anymore. When Hayley stopped she was in an alley. 

Not the best place to stop so she started walking. Which hurt really bad considering how long she had ran. But no sooner had walked a few steps an arm grabbed her.

* * *

At the Arena- 

Kane stood there very torn. I mean what was he supposed to do Go after his precious daughter Hayley and risk losing his job. Because Vince didn't like people missing meetings no matter what the excuse. Or stay here and hope that nothing happened to his daughter until he could look for her. Just then John Cena walked by.

"Hey big man what's up?"

"Listen can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it."

"Well me and Hayley got in a fight and she ran off. But I can't go after herbecause I have a meeting with Vince and Teddy Long."

"So I was wondering if you could go look for her."

"Yea know problem man."

"Where do you think she could have gone?"

"I don't know just look everywhere. If you haven't found her by the time my meeting is over I'll be helping ya."

"Ok man I'm leaving now."

* * *

As John drove around he still hadn't found Hayley. By this point he was really worried. He hoped nothing had happened to her. Then as he drove down this one road something in the alley caught his eye. There was Hayley struggling with this guy. Who was trying to take off her pants but she was kicking and struggling very hard. When John saw this he jumped out of the car as quickly as he could not even bothering to put the car in park. 

"Hey leave her alone you son of bitch." Hayley could hear the anger in his voice.

The man then turned around to face the voice. And when he turned around he came face to face with the most deadliest pair of eyes he had ever seen. This allowed Hayley to run to John's car.

"Oh man you ruined my fun."

"Is that what you call it you sick bastard."

"Yea that's what I call it and I'm gonna make you pay." Just then he swung his fist. John being smarter caught his wrist and twisted it so hard the man was screaming in pain. John then let of the man and through him into the wall he then precedded to punch and kick him. When John was done the guy's face looked like a squashed tomato.

When John got in the car he noticed the tears that were pouring from Hayley's face. Something that wasn't there before.

"Are you ok?"

"Th Th Thank You." She said in between sobs.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure." Hayley said slowly regaining her composure.

"How come you didn't cry when he was attacking you but you are crying now. Sorry if that was really rude."

"No you're fine it's just can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" I don't want to talk about here at this spot. In front of this guy even though I know he can't here."

"Yea sure we can go to the arena if you want."

"No I don't my dad seeing me like this."

"Well ok I guess we can go to my hotel room if you want."

"Yea sure that's fine but can you call my dad and tell him that you found me but I want you to take me to the mall."

"Sure but you don't want to tell him about what happened?"

"No not really I'll tell you why back at your hotel room."

"Ok just let me call your dad. John picked up his cell phone and dialed Kane's number.

"Hey Kane."

"Yea I found her."

"Yea she's fine."

"She just wants me too take her shopping so we should be back in about an hour or two ok."

"Ok yea see you in a bit."

As John drove to the hotel the room the car ride was silent. But John could hear Hayley sniffling and he felt so bad for her. He just wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her and tell her that everything was ok and that she was safe. And that as long as he was around no one was ever going to hurt her again. But he could never do that due to their age difference and the fact that he had a girlfriend.

As John made it to the hotel the silence was broken as they were getting on to the elevator.

"So how far up are you?"

"I'm on the 39th floor."

"Damn your high up there."

When they got off the elevator John's room was right there. Room 956. When they entered Hayley sat down on the couch and John sat on the bed.

"Ok so now are you going to tell me why you didn't want your dad to know."

"Well it all starts about 6 yrs. ago."

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Ok for purpose of this story John is 26 and Trish is 27. I forgot to put that in the first 2 chapters. But you'll see why I made them this age in later chapters.**


End file.
